


While You Were Sleeping

by jordahparrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is fed up of leading a lonely life, she accidentally ends up lying about her engagement to an unconscious man but along the way can't help but fall in love with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 1995 film While You Were Sleeping, with a few alterations

Lydia wanted her life to be like one of the romance movies, fun, energetic and existent, but perhaps with less drama and more indie music. She glanced around the street, looking at each man she passed, picturing a story for them. The man in the blue jacket may have been called Mark, perhaps he had a sister who rode horses. Mark would take Lydia horse riding, they'd laugh all the time – especially when Mark would fall off of the horse when he was too distracted by Lydia's smile.  
The man with the red button up shirt leaning against the wall could be named Jamie, Jamie was more of a rebel in this society, but he'd try to clean his ways for Lydia. Then the guy with the yellow umbrella folded up and under his arm would be named Henry, they'd meet when it was raining, he'd hold the umbrella up over Lydia knowing she had no way to shelter from the way.  
The man with the coffee cup who turned the same corner as her could have been named anything, Lydia caught sight of his light brown, almost blond hair and she even caught a glimpse of his bright blue eyes. He looked like an Aaron or a Gabriel, something sweet. Lydia stopped in her tracks when she heard her phone buzz, she looked down to see the text that had just been sent to her.  
Are you coming over tonight?  
It was from Allison, she was about to reply when she heard shouting from ahead of her, two men had suddenly attack Aaron or Gabriel or whatever his name was.  
“Hey!” She ran forward, the men – in a clear panic – pushed the stranger up against the wall, Lydia saw his head collide with the wall before he fell down and then men ran off. She rushed up to the man on the ground, “oh my God, are you okay?” No response, she crouched down by the man, the scent of a strong americano coffee became clear as she noticed the coffee that was now spilled on the pavement, the glanced back to the man's face which hadn't even twitched, “oh no please don't be dead,” she placed her fingers to his neck, sighing with relief when she felt a pulse, “okay you're just unconscious... That's no better,” she squeaked out, “I'm going to get you to the hospital, don't worry.”

***

The next day at the hospital Lydia was stuck at the desk, trying her best to get through to see the man that had been attacked but they insisted family only, Lydia had no clue what exactly to do so even she was surprised when she yelled out that she was his fiancée. The nurse let her through quickly and Lydia was full of regret when she looked at the man lying unconscious on the bed. The nurse insisted on leaving her alone.  
“Why did I do that?” She whispered to herself as she looked at the man, “I shouldn't have said that... I mean... I saved your life but I'm not your fiancée, but I also wish I was, God why am I so torn about this, you're a beautiful man but you could be an absolute dick, maybe you have a girlfriend, oh God this was a mistake, I could just leave now but the nurses would be suspicious... I could sneak out through the fire escape, this entire thing was stupid anyway, why was that even an idea? Saying I'm your fiancée, I messed up, I did. I apologize. I don't even know your name how stupid am I? Well anyway if you can hear me, I'm sorry for this... So... I should just... Go...”  
The door to the room opened and several people came rushing in, two women and man. One of the women was clearly older, she must have been the mother, where as the other woman and the man looked like they could have been siblings – or perhaps one of them was his partner. It was too late for Lydia to escape now. She watched the three people, ever so slightly terrified of them.  
“Oh, Cooper,” the older woman rushed over to his side, “why did this have to happen to you, my sweet boy,” she kissed his forehead.  
The young man in the room pointed to Lydia and she was terrified, “who are you?”  
“Uh...” Lydia couldn't put any words together, she looked between the man and the nurse who had brought her into the room a few moments ago.  
“Don't you know?” The nurse was stunned and Lydia was screaming inside of her head just hoping for something to stop the nurse from talking, “well this is his fiancée.”  
Lydia looked around at the family and forced a smile, she was dead, done for, they knew the truth, they'd say it now.  
“What?” The young blonde woman was confused, she walked over to the redhead, “Cooper never said anything about a fiancée...”  
“Well...” Lydia tried to think of something to say but she still struggled.  
“That's just like Cooper,” the man scoffed, “plans to get married and doesn't say a single thing about it,” he shook his head, “you look surprised, didn't he tell you about us?”  
“Not really,” Lydia bluffed and the man tutted.  
“Right well I'm Grant, his older brother, and this is Ellie, our sister.”  
“I'm Lydia,” she held her hand out to shake the man's hand, and then the young woman's. The older woman stepped forward with a bright smile.  
“You're beautiful, I'm surprised he kept you quiet, I'm Angela,” the woman didn't shake Lydia's hand, instead she brought her in for a hug. Lydia felt a sudden warmth being around these people, they made her day simply by their presence, perhaps this lie might be one she could live through – because she really couldn't go back on it now. Lydia smiled at the family who seemed to have already accepted her, “I think it should be counted as a crime that he didn't tell us about you.”  
“Oh... Well...”  
The door opened again and another man came bundling through, he looked younger than Cooper but older than the sister, what if this was a boyfriend that Cooper hadn't told his family about. Lydia began to panic in her mind.  
“Jordan!” Angela spun around to the boy, “you got here then.”  
“Yeah, I was kind of busy,” he ran a hand through his hair and then looked to the redhead who stood looking terrified in the corner of the room, “whoa, who's this?”  
“Cooper's fiancée,” Ellie cheered.  
“Cooper's...” Jordan's gaze stayed on Lydia for a moment and the redhead swore she saw a flash of disappointment over his face, but he turned away to look at the man on the bed, “Cooper's getting married?”  
“Apparently so,” Angela shrugged, “isn't she beautiful though?”  
“Yeah,” Jordan nodded, looking back over to Lydia, “sorry I didn't get your name.”  
“Lydia,” she held out her hand, Jordan slowly went to shake it.  
“I'm Jordan, Cooper's brother,” the grip of his hand made Lydia smile again, then she reminded herself that she could not let herself fall for this man's beauty because she was supposedly engaged to his comatose brother who actually had no idea she existed.  
Lydia's life had gone from an extra in a silent movie to a soap opera and she was less than prepared.

***

She couldn't just leave, she was meant to be the man's fiancée, so instead she just excused herself from the family claiming she needed to go get a cup of coffee, it seemed simple – until Jordan offered to walk with her.  
“Oh no, no, I'll be fine.”  
“I want coffee too,” he shrugged and opened the door for her, “well?”  
“I- okay then,” she mumbled and walked underneath the man's arm, she cursed herself as the only sound she focused on was her own heels on the floor, it was somewhat satisfying and for a small moment she forgot about the entire thing, but then Jordan began to speak.  
“So,” he jogged slightly to keep up with her, Lydia hadn't even realised how fast she was walking, “you and Cooper, engaged, huh?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“It's strange that he didn't tell us.”  
“Well we hadn't really told anybody, we were thinking of making an announcement... On Valentine's Day.”  
“Today is Valentine's Day.”  
“Well what do you know,” Lydia let out a fake gasp, “coincidence I guess.”  
“Right,” Jordan laughed, “when did you two start dating?”  
“November 12th.”  
“And you're already engaged? God, my brother moves quickly,” Jordan tutted, Lydia cursed herself again but kept a smile on her face, “that's expected of him though, when did you actually meet?”  
“November 1st?”  
“You sound unsure.”  
“Well it might have been October 31st.”  
“Halloween? How romantic.”  
“Party,” she nodded, “I was drunk, I guess I really actually met him on November 1st when I was sober even though I think we had a conversation when I was drunk.”  
“Sounds fun,” Jordan sounded curious and Lydia was terrified, he could have been suspicious.  
“I had coffee with him on November 21st, it seemed like he was still single...”  
“Well like I said, Valentine's announcement.”  
“But not even a mention of a girlfriend.”  
“Well now you know, why are you so curious?”  
“It's just strange, have you met his dog?” Jordan raised an eyebrow, Lydia turned to him, she lifted her head up, challenging the man, he began to smile.  
“He doesn't have one,” she replied quietly, partly hoping he wouldn't hear.  
“Ah nice one.”  
“Are you testing me?”  
“Well if you're going to marry him you need to know him.”  
“I know him.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“What coffee does he drink?”  
“Americano.”  
Jordan nodded, “same as me, what about you?”  
“It depends.”  
“Well what do you want right now?”  
“You know I think I could go for an Americano.”  
“Great,” Jordan smiled, he nodded to Lydia before walking up to the first coffee machine they came across. Lydia groaned and stayed back against a wall, Jordan was out of earshot but she still fought the urge to talk to herself.  
She glanced back down the corridor and saw Angela stood outside the room where Cooper was, there was a man stood with her smiling as she pointed him to Lydia.  
“No, no, no,” Lydia mumbled, glancing between the man who was now walking towards her and Jordan who was patiently waiting for the slow coffee machine to pour the first cup.  
“Cooper didn't tell me he was getting married and frankly, I'm offended,” the man stopped by her side, “I'm Tyler,” he paused as though Lydia should recognise the name and of course she didn't, “I work with Cooper...” Another pause but Lydia still stayed silent, “at the bakery?”  
“Right,” Lydia nodded, “I haven't been there yet...”  
“That's strange, he always insisted he take his girlfriends there on the first date.  
“Well perhaps that's why he didn't take me there, bad luck seeing as his other relationships didn't work.”  
“Good point,” Tyler hummed, “you know I heard Cooper was in a coma and I had to get here to see him, but then his mother just couldn't hold the shock of the fact he had a fiancée and next thing I know I'm talking to one of the most beautiful girls I've seen, I didn't think Cooper would have a thing for redheads again. There was this one girl he dated, Janine, she was an absolute bitch, you know that scar on his back?”  
“Yeah I know it,” she didn't.  
“Well psycho Janine did it, they were having an argument, he turned away and,” he motioned with his hand, “knife down the back, at least she didn't stab him.”  
“Yeah, phew,” Lydia laughed, “now I'm left with him, but we don't argue, luckily, and I only use knives for food.”  
“Is the sex good?”  
“Uh...”  
“You have had sex right?”  
“Oh yeah I just... don't feel like talking about my sex life...”  
“Right,” the man nodded, “I understand, anyway I should probably go check on Cooper, leave you and Jordan to your coffee,” he looked over to Jordan who had started to return with the coffee cups and then spun around on his heels, heading back to the hospital room. Lydia let out a sigh and turned just as Jordan stopped next to her.  
“I didn't know if you wanted sugar,” he looked down at the cup he held out to her, “so it's plain...”  
“That's fine,” she smiled and took the cup quickly, she immediately went to drink, actually enjoying the scolding drink – she deserved it for lying to this sweet family.  
“Uh... Isn't it... Isn't that hot?”  
“Yeah,” she whimpered and walked over to one of the empty tables, she put her cup down and then looked to Jordan, “I need to uh,” her words were barely clear as she spoke with a burnt tongue, “cold water,” she ran away from the man and poured a cup of cold water from the water cooler near the coffee machine, she finished the cup quickly, glanced over to Jordan who was watching her and then pointed to the bathroom before running to quickly hide inside of the women's bathroom. She locked herself into a cubicle and just took a moment to breathe and actually figure out the entire situation.  
“Okay,” she whispered, “you saw an attractive guy get attacked, called the ambulance, went to visit him, told the nurse you were his fiancée, she told the family that and they think you are even though it's super suspicious that he never mentioned me. Now you have to act as though you've been dating for a few months and he propose quickly, God damn it Lydia why the hell did you have to be fixed on this guy,” she closed her eyes and pressed the palm against them before shaking herself out of it, “right Lydia, just go out there and talk to the attractive guy's attractive brother,” she held herself up, left the cubicle and then the bathroom, smiling as she approached the table Jordan was sitting at.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Hmm?” Did he know she had gone in there to rant about the entire situation, to calm herself down?  
“The tongue?”  
“Oh... yeah,” she laughed, “yeah that's fine.”  
“So...” He watched her, still seeming like he was suspicious about her, “have you been to Cooper's workplace?”  
“The bakery? No not yet, though I just bumped into his co-worker Tyler.”  
“Have you two met before?”  
“No, but Cooper's told me about him, he always ends up bringing the drama at work to me, you know?”  
“I bet he does,” Jordan chuckled and sipped his still hot coffee, luckily not burning himself, “so tell me more about your relationship with Cooper.”  
“Well I can tell you it's not like the one with Janine,” she instantly thought of the story Tyler had told you, “Cooper told me the drama with that bitch after I saw the scar on his back,” Jordan seemed shock that Lydia knew this, she laughed inside her own head because he hadn't expected that, “no we have a great relationship, good sex too.”  
Jordan raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat, “right well, I didn't need to know that.”  
“Well you seem so curious about our relationship, I could tell you the length of his dick if you really want to know.”  
“No thanks!”  
“Then stop being so curious,” Lydia huffed and fell back in her chair, “honestly.”  
“I'm sorry but it's suspicious when a woman comes into our lives saying she's going to marry our brother, yet we've never heard a word of her.”  
“I've already told you why.”  
“Valentine's Day surprise,” Jordan scoffed, “really... cute...”

***

Lydia left the hospital late in the day, finally escaping the family, she didn't go straight home, instead she went to Allison's apartment – she had to let her friend know about her current drama. Allison opened the door and Lydia practically ran inside, she was close to crying when she sat down on Allison's sofa.  
“Would you like to come in,” Allison joked as she closed the door and turned towards the sofas, “no seriously I insist,” she saw her friend's face and the joking stopped, “what's wrong?”  
“I just... Okay so yesterday I saw a guy get attacked and to visit him in the hospital I told the nurse I was his fiancée and the nurse told his family and now his family are convinced that I'm meant to be marrying their son who I didn't even know the name of until they came into the room and his brother is like... really suspicious but also attractive and I basically messed up my entire life just by telling a nurse I was a guy's fiancée.”  
“Only you would do something like this.”  
“Help me.”  
“I can't,” Allison shook her head, “you have to continue, and although it sounds harsh... You'll have to wish this guy doesn't wake up.”  
“Or hope he wakes up with amnesia.”  
“You dug this hole Lydia,” Allison tutted, “you're the only one who can help yourself get out of it. Try not to dig any deeper.”  
Lydia grunted and lifted her feet onto the sofa, “it sucks that his brother is also attractive.”  
“Oh my God, Lydia.”  
“He is!”  
“You're so dead.”  
“Thanks Ally.”  
“You're welcome, there's a special place in hell reserved for you.”  
“I know,” Lydia cried out.

***

She went back into the hospital after visiting Allison, luckily the family didn't seem to be there, she went into the room and shut the door, looking down at Cooper, “I've messed up,” she whispered you him, “you don't even know me but I've messed up, not only my life but yours too,” she stood by the side of his bed, “I don't think you can hear me but if you can I'm apologising right now, I told a nurse that I was your fiancée just so I could see if you were doing okay but now your family thinks I'm going to marry you...You don't know me, I don't know you, but apparently we're getting married, isn't that great?” She let out a grunt, “I'm so sorry Cooper, I should have just let them take you to the hospital and left you alone, I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry,” she huffed and went to walk away again, she opened the door and saw Grant, the man seemed slightly stunned, “oh no,” Lydia whispered.  
“Well that's one hell of a surprise,” he mumbled and then shook his head, “turn around,” he waved his finger, Lydia nodded, turned around and walked into the centre of the room. Grant walked in and closed the door before making his way over to Lydia, “so... this isn't real?”  
“I'm sorry,” she whispered, “it was a mistake, I can tell the family if you need me to.”  
“No,” he held out his hand, “my mom is over the moon about this... It would hurt her to find out the truth,” he sighed, “they didn't talk to you much but they really liked you, they're glad Cooper has found someone that isn't a bitch to him.”  
“But-”  
“They don't know it's not real, it should stay that way,” Grant crossed his arms.  
“You want me to continue lying to your family?”  
“Yeah,” he smiled, “Lydia, I like you, they like you... Let them think that Cooper is getting onto good tracks with the romance, when he wakes up... We'll let him know the truth, and then you guys can stage a break up,” he shrugged, “not too difficult.”  
Lydia looked at Grant and then nodded, “okay, okay fine.”  
“Great, hey, mom actually wants you to come by the family home tomorrow, what do you say?”  
“I guess I can't say no.”  
“You guessed correctly.”

***

Jordan showed up to pick Lydia up, she had given Grant her address so when Jordan showed up she was surprised to say the least, she sat in the passenger seat of his car and did her best to avoid eye contact.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, cutting the silence short.  
“Yeah,” her answer was half-hearted, all she could think about was the idea of lying to this amazing family who already loved her.  
“It's okay to be upset about him,” Jordan glanced over to Lydia, “I mean your fiancé is in a coma... It must suck.”  
“Yeah,” Lydia rubbed her forehead and then sighed, “can we not talk about this?”  
“Sorry,” Jordan pressed his lips together, “it just seemed...”  
“If this afternoon is going to be pure conversation about Cooper then you better stop the car right now,” she glared at Jordan, but the man kept driving.  
“Okay we won't talk about him, tell me about yourself instead.”  
“I'd rather not.”  
“Go on.”  
Lydia shut her eyes, she wanted to burst out crying and confess all the lies, but she took a deep breath, “fine, my name's Lydia Martin, I'm 21, I've lived in Beacon Hills my entire life and I feel like crap because my fiancée is in a coma.” Even the last part wasn't much of a lie, she did feel crap because he was in a coma, but she felt even worse that she was lying about being his fiancée, she really wished she could have told Jordan that secret but she couldn't, she didn't want the family to hate her, “happy now?”  
“Well... Not really,” Jordan shook his head as he stopped his car for a red light, “you're still miserable.  
“Of course I'm miserable!” She snapped and shut her eyes again, “my life is a mess.”  
“No it's not.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“How is it?”  
“I'd much prefer not to tell you,” she opened her eyes, knowing that she was going to start crying any moment. Jordan focused on the road again as the lights turned green, he suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. He turned his body to Lydia.  
“Is there anything going on? In your relationship at all?”  
“You mean anything bad? No.” Well, it wasn't a lie.  
Jordan reached out an arm and managed to wrap it around Lydia, “well whatever you're upset about, let my family make you happier, okay?”  
Didn't he understand that the family was part of the reason she was so miserable? They all loved her because their son did, only he didn't even know her.

***

The family continued talking to Lydia for weeks, Lydia continued talking to them too, and then she'd confess her sins to Allison each evening. The family even showed up to her workplace one time, surprising her and quickly letting her co-workers know of her 'engagement', as the family were leaving one of the co-workers had loudly asked of Lydia was pregnant and Lydia had answered with a sarcastic yes before rolling her eyes and saying no. Mostly, Lydia had a problem with Jordan, because Jordan was charming and always offered to help Lydia out, one night Lydia was surprised to find the man at her door, he smiled as she examined him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Thought you could use some company.”  
“I'm going to a party.”  
“I'll come with you,” he shrugged.  
“No.”  
“I'm coming with you.”  
“Fine,” she huffed and let the man walk with her to the party, they entered the building and Lydia was pulled aside by Allison as she entered with the man.  
“Is that him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cooper.”  
“No, Jordan.”  
“The fiancé, so he's awake?”  
“No, the fiancé's brother.”  
“Lydia!”  
“He refused not to come with me.”  
“Still,” Allison tutted, “you're absolutely going to hell.”  
“Hell would be more comfortable than this entire situation,” she walked away from Allison straight over to the punch table.  
“That's been spiked,” Jordan appeared by her side. Lydia shrugged and filled up a cup, she took a sip and saw Jordan wince slightly, “you shouldn't drink it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why not?” Jordan repeated, astonished, “well maybe because of the baby?”  
It was like the moment in a comedy where the music stopped and the people turned around with a shocking gasp, except the music kept awkwardly playing – almost mocking the moment since it was a remix of Justin Bieber's song 'Baby'. Lydia placed the cup awkwardly down on the table and rushed away from Jordan.  
An hour later, a still sober Lydia was outside, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Jordan, he held out his jacket.  
“It's cold.”  
“Is it?” She shrugged, “I didn't notice,” Jordan still placed his jacket around Lydia's shoulders.  
“Why do you seem so miserable?” he whispered near her ear, the man must have known there was something wrong with this – well in the lying world there was, but in the true world Lydia leaning back against him wouldn't be out of place.  
“I just am,” she replied quietly, “sorry.”  
“It's fine,” he laughed ever so slightly and watched her carefully, “you know I've said it before but... If you're unhappy, you need to tell me.”  
“I'm happy,” she put on a smile, “but right now I'm tired.”  
“Then I should get you back home.”  
The walk home was sweet, they walked close, bumping into each other and laughing every now and then, it was Lydia's favourite form of flirting, when Lydia stood by the entrance to her apartment building she wanted to ask Jordan to come inside, but she couldn't because she was fake engaged to his brother. Lydia definitely didn't think Jordan would want anything inappropriate to happen with his own brother's fiancée, so she was shocked when Jordan leaned in closer, their lips pressed together but quickly they were apart again.  
“I shouldn't have done that,” he whispered, shaking his head.  
“It's okay,” Lydia shrugged, “part of me has wanted to do that for a while, perhaps this is why Cooper was keeping me from you,” she tried to joke but Jordan awkwardly smiled and walked away, “by the way,” she called out to Jordan and he turned around, “I'm not pregnant.”

***

Lydia walked into the hospital the next day to see the Parrish family, Angela had called her telling her that she had to be there as soon as possible.  
“I still don't see why it was so urgent,” she mumbled sleepily as she walked through the door, she hadn't even bothered to put on her make up that day, Jordan smiled at her as she walked in.  
Angela stood Lydia at the end of the bed with the rest of the family and then walked to his side, she shook him gently awake. Lydia's eyes went wide and a sick twisted feeling filled her stomach, so her fake fiancé who had no idea that she even existed was waking up, not only that but her fake fiancé who had a brother that she had kissed the previous night. By the worried look on Grant's face, he hadn't been able to inform Cooper of the decision he and Lydia had made. She looked out of the window of the room, she could see the exit sign and that's all she wanted. She prayed for any distraction from this, but the acidic feeling started to settle in her stomach as Cooper looked at the people surrounding his bed. He paused when he saw Lydia, he cocked his head to the side and spoke weakly.  
“Who are you?”  
She couldn't respond, if she opened her mouth she'd be sick, it was over, finished, they were all going to hate her, fare well happy family, hello hell.  
“Oh my God,” Angela covered her mouth and looked over to Lydia, then down to her son. Lydia was prepared to run out of the room and out of the building, then she could move in with Allison, wipe her slate clean, pretend the entire ordeal never happened, this was it, Angela spoke again, “he has amnesia.”  
A sudden calm fell over Lydia, she held back her relief sigh, she looked over to Jordan and then to Cooper, she turned away and rushed out of the room, Jordan followed her.  
“Hey,” he grabbed her shoulder, “it's just a bit of memory loss, Lydia... He'll remember-”  
“No,” she pressed her lips together, “I don't think-”  
“Lydia.”  
“I feel sick.”  
“Please don't throw up,” he begged as though it were Lydia's decision, “sit down,” he ordered and Lydia fell down to the floor against the wall, “it's just stressing you out, that's understandable.”  
“I can't do this,” the tears were streaming down her face, “I can't.”

***

She didn't tell the truth to Jordan or any of the family, and Grant couldn't bring himself to tell the truth to Cooper, instead he urged Cooper to propose again to Lydia – because Grant knew how happy Lydia made the family, but he wasn't aware of how happy Jordan made Lydia. Lydia walked into Cooper's room one day after finding out that Grant hadn't told the truth, she thought to herself that she could tell him herself but she also realised she couldn't hurt the family in such a way. Cooper smiled as she entered.  
“It's sad that I don't remember you,” he spoke confidently as she walked in.  
“I bet,” Lydia raised her eyebrows, she sat down at the end of the bed.  
“But then something makes me feel like I do know you.”  
“Well,” Lydia laughed awkwardly and Cooper sat up.  
“Lydia.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I know that I don't remember you, and that sucks, but just speaking to you in these few days, I think I know why I fell in love with you... Will you marry me?”  
Lydia's eyes went wide, technically she wasn't already marrying him but she also was, “uh...” Lydia was speechless, until finally she mumbled out yes, the smile on the man's face seemed genuine, she gave him a smile back and leaned over – pressing a kiss on his cheek.  
She excused herself from him quickly and rushed out of the building, she pulled out her phone and called Allison, “it's even worse!”

***

Lydia really wasn't expecting the wedding to be so quick, it was close to the hospital and she only had a cheap white dress on, she had spoken to Jordan the night before, begging him to give her a reason not to marry his brother, but he couldn't say anything. Now Lydia was walking down a real aisle, to her now real fiancé about to really get married – all of this because of that damn nurse. She saw Jordan stood by Cooper, he looked happy, fake happy, she knew he was secretly miserable, because she felt exactly the same way. She stood opposite Cooper and instantly, before any words were spoken she whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“I object to this wedding.”  
The officiant almost choked, as did several of the guests, including Grant and Allison. The officiant then simply smiled to Lydia, “I haven't got to that part yet...”  
“Good,” Lydia sighed and dropped the bouquet, “I can't marry you Cooper.”  
It made sense that he didn't seem all that upset.  
“I just...” She looked to the Parrish family and then to Jordan.  
“I also object,” Jordan nodded to her, she gave him a smile back.  
“Listen,” she held her hands together as she spoke, “I... I lied, it was a big mistake, I... I was never meant to marry Cooper, I helped him, I stopped the guys and called the ambulance and I had to see him... So, a nurse may have said I was his fiancée so I could see him, and then it kind of got out of control, also I'm obviously not pregnant, that was all a big mistake. But I love you all,” she spoke directly to the Parrish family, “I understand, you probably want me gone, and I'll go, but I just want you to know that I fell in love with all of you, you're the most beautiful family I've ever known, you made me feel so welcome even though you had never heard a single word about me. I'm so sorry,” she quickly left the room, leaving the majority of the guests absolutely stunned.

***

Lydia returned to her job, sitting at the desk of a book store, there wasn't usually many customers so Lydia would always find herself with a nose in a book as she waited to see someone's figure at the desk – it wasn't very difficult to find reading material in this place anyway.  
A book fell onto the desk, it was a book that advised couple's on what to do for their wedding, Lydia glanced down at the book and began to list the price to the customer before even looking up at them.  
“That would be $12,” she looked up, pausing when she saw his face.  
Jordan was stood there, smiling brightly, Lydia noticed the other family members stood around the store, but still close by – watching them.  
“I was wondering if you'd let me pay with this,” he held up a ring and then placed it down on the desk. Lydia stared at it for a moment, she heard Angela tell Jordan to get down on one knee. He walked around the side of the desk, picking up the ring from the desk. Lydia's gaze moved to him as he went down on one knee by her side, “Lydia,” he held up the ring, “will you marry me?”  
Lydia was still shocked, she looked to the family, then to the book, then to the ring, and then to Jordan's smile, “yes,” she answered, Jordan slipped the ring onto her finger easily and Lydia giggled loudly as she hugged him, “oh my God,” they shared a quick kiss and Lydia smiled as Jordan wrapped his arms around her waist, “the book is still $12.”

***

A few months down the line, Lydia was in her wedding dress, preparing herself to walk down the aisle – she didn't speak to her father anymore and she had no male relative to walk by her side so she insisted that Cooper stand by her side to give her away – she was his fake fiancée after all.  
“So,” Cooper looked at her as they linked arms, “when did you fall for my little brother?”  
“While you were sleeping,” she answered honestly with a smile as the doors opened and she began to step into the beginning of her new life.


End file.
